Gold Puffle
The Gold Puffle (also known as the Golden Puffle) is a Puffle in Club Penguin. They were released on November 14, 2013, just before Operation: Puffle. They were discovered after the Mine was rebuilt in the newly discovered Gold Mine. The Gold Puffles lived here and after finding 15 Golden Nuggets you could adopt one. During Operation: Puffle, Golden Puffles could have joined you on Puffle Chase, and recover Golden Items. Characteristics *'Attitude': Energetic, Lucky. *'Favorite toys': Pickaxe and Dynamite, Golden Jackhammer. *'Elite Puffle Items': None (currently) *'Special facts': Sparkles, digs up super rare golden items. *'Favorite game': Puffle Chase (only during Operation: Puffle) *'Play': Drills with Jackhammer. *'Bath': Jumps in a tub of Golden Powder and rolls around in it. *'Food': Pizza. *'Favorite Food': Chocolate coins covered in gold foil. *'Gum': Chews the gum. Then it blows a bubble and gets trapped in it, then the bubble pops causing the Gold Puffle to come down. *'Dance': Bobs itself from side to side and twirls in the air emitting gold dust. *'Postcard': N/A. *'Brush': The fur turns into a curly style on the top of the head the fur then flops down in the back. *'Sleep': Snores twice then Sneezes causing it to launch into the air. *'Tickle': Laughs while specks of Gold fly off the Puffle. Puffle Handbook Description The legendary gold puffles live near gold deposits in the earth’s crust. They are known to dig up rare golden items. History Back in medieval times, Gold Puffles were studied by the medieval witch Garianna, who owned one of these elusive beasts during her life, and wrote in the aforementioned sheets of paper instructions about how to find and take care of one. Because of her writings, Puffle Handler discovered that the seeds of the Golden O' Berries could be related to the puffles in some way. One of the main possible reasons for the puffle's mythic status is their habitat, gold deposits way under the Earth's crust, that remained unknown until the November 2013 Tremors, which damaged the old Cave Mine, that collapsed. After the debris were cleared, penguins found book pages, spreading the word about the new puffle and reopened the Cave Mine during the Quest for the Gold Puffle, that enabled penguins to adopt these long-rumored creatures. Shortly after the definitive revelation of the Gold Puffles, Operation: Puffle was launched and the they could use their treasure-attracting powers to help penguins during Puffle Chase and help them recover unusual golden items. Rumors about the Gold Puffle Legend of the Gold Puffle In the fan made The Legend of the Gold Puffle story from the book Penguin Tales: Spring '07, a penguin believes he has found a Gold Puffle, but it ends up being a Blue Puffle wearing gold paint. Quest for the Gold Puffle In the Stage play Quest for the Golden Puffle, the Gold Puffle is a statue made of chocolate. Alaska and Yukon were trying to find it, but they were hunted by Boris and King Ra-Ra. After that, they discover the Gold Puffle is fake and just a chocolate puffle; after discovering the truth Alaska carried on her adventure for rare puffles. Waddle Squad The Gold Puffle is an important piece of the Mission Waddle Squad. The plan was to prepare a trap on Dance Club and the Electromagnet 3000 on Clothes Shop. Herbert tries to capture the Fake Gold Puffle and the PSA Catch him, but Rookie gives his phone to Herbert. Herbert escapes with Rookie's Phone. As revealed by Gary in Waddle Squad, this statue was in fact buried in the Mine, were it was discovered by workers working there. This may have to do with the real Gold Puffle discovery in the same place years later. The Gold Puffle is in the Invention Cabinet of HQ since this mission and was thought that it got destroyed during the Popcorn Explosion. Medieval Party 2013 Garianna was the only penguin to have owned a Gold Puffle. It appears on the last page of her Potion book. She might have owned it, which means they might have lived during those times. Also, the secret potion ingredient was a Golden O-Berry. A Gold Puffle statue was seen in the Wizard Library. Anniversary Party Poking at the Gold Puffle mystery, in the Coffee Shop during the 8th Anniversary Party a slab of gold with a puffle etched into it could be seen on display, as the Coffee Shop was temporarily changed into a museum of Club Penguin History. Confirmation On October 30, 2013, Polo Field made a post on the What's New Blog, featuring a mysterious puffle picture with a question mark. It could be this Puffle or something related to the upcoming Operation: Puffle. On November 1, the membership page was updated with a picture of the Gold Puffle, saying that they could dig for super rare treasures via Puffle Digging. The Gold Puffle quest began on November 14, 2013. Pre-Discovery Cameo Appearances *In Quest For The Golden Puffle, where it plays a key role, but turns out to be chocolate. *In The Legend of the Gold Puffle, a story in the first Penguin Style featured a Gold Puffle, which was actually a Blue Puffle covered in golden paint. *In the Gadget Locker in HQ during some of the PSA Secret Missions. *In PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, as a decoy. *At the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012. *On the Studio Lot background. *On PH's Hat as a key to the Puffle Training Room. *On Issue #404 of the Club Penguin Times. *In the Magic Potion book on the last page. Trivia *Spike Hike said on his Twitter account that there were many rumors about the legend of "El puffle dorado", translating to 'The Gold Puffle'. Also he said that only time would tell. *If you walk the Gold Puffle, you can earn super rare items (via Puffle Digging).Operation: Puffle sneak peek on the membership page **They can also dig up the golden-colored versions of items.http://www.clubpenguin.com/?country=GB *This is the second puffle to be released in 2013, with the first one being the Rainbow Puffle. *They live in the Gold Mine, and you can only adopt them there, much like the Cloud Forest is the only place to get a Rainbow Puffle. *You must dig 15 Golden Nuggets to find them. *It is the second rumored mythical puffle for many years to actually be released with the first being the Rainbow Puffle. *Alongside the Rainbow Puffle, it was rumored for many years, though their existence was never confirmed nor disproved, but in 2013, both rumors of existence of these puffles were confirmed. *The Gold Puffle has golden-coloured eyes, making it the only puffle with non-white eyes and black pupils (if the statue does not count). *The Gold Puffle is the first puffle since 2007 to be released in November. Ironically, that puffle was the Yellow Puffle. *Unlike the Rainbow Puffle it does not have a quest section when you press "Pets" on the map. *They apparently have odd behaviors compared to other puffles, as PH says. *The Puffle Handbook states that they are Hide-and-Seek champions. *Along with the Rainbow Puffle, when you adopt a Gold Puffle it will not show the puffle on the adopt a puffle postcard. *In the wild, they are observed being distracted by golden objects. *Their favorite food are chocolate coins, which is ironic in two ways. **The first reason is that Gold Puffles are experts at Puffle Digging and the most commonly obtainable thing there is, is coins. **The second reason is that the script in the Quest for the Golden Puffle play states that the Gold Puffle Alaska and Yukon found was really a chocolate puffle covered in golden foil. ***It's also possible that it was that due to the puffle being released close to the Jewish holiday of hanukka, which has chocolate coins covered in foil as one of its more known foods. *Gold Puffles can play Puffle Launch, however, they seem to be red puffles while playing. They also become White Puffles while playing Pufflescape. *The option of allowing the Golden Puffle to play during Puffle Chase makes it the first game that the puffle is allowed to play (even if it's only a party game). *They can not be unlocked like most of the puffles can. It shares this trait with the Rainbow Puffle. *This puffle is the only puffle that does not have a puffle costume, unless you count Dinosaur Puffles. *The Legend of the Gold Puffle may have inspired Club Penguin to add the play (Quest for the Gold Puffle) and the puffle itself. Gallery golden puffle in pufflecair.png|In the Puffle Interface. Gold Puffle in game walk.png|In-game. Gold Puffle Hair.jpg|A Gold Puffle after being brushed. Gold Puffle Bath.png|While taking a bath. Gold Puffle Dance.jpg|The Gold Puffle dance. Gold puffle apotion page.png|The adoption page. Gold Puffle Dig.jpg|A Gold Puffle dig. Gold puffle diging an item.jpg|A Gold Puffle digging an item. AAIAIAIIAIAI.png|Sleeping. XHzhdu5.png|Hungry. Items Clothing Clothing Icons 2139.png|Golden Unicorn Horn Clothing Icons 5384.png|Golden Laptop Clothing Icons 3185.png|Golden Lei GoldDGlasses.png|Gold D Glasses Clothing Icons 5386.png|Gold MP3000 RoyalGoldenRobe.png|Royal Golden Robe GoldDivaShades.png|Gold Diva Shades AncientGoldDragon.png|Ancient Gold Dragon Goldstache.png|Goldstache GoldTopHat.png|Gold Top Hat Gold Bunny Slippers clothing icon ID 6209.PNG|Gold Bunny Slippers Solid Gold Viking Helmet clothing icon ID 1734.PNG|Solid Gold Viking Helmet Gold Jet Pack clothing icon ID 3187.PNG|Gold Jet Pack Golden Guitar clothing icon ID 5385.PNG|Golden Guitar Golden Bumper Car clothing icon ID 4994.PNG|Golden Bumper Car Furniture GoldWalkway.png|Gold Walkway GoldChandelier.png|Gold Chandelier GLPool.png|Golden Lava Pool GLP.png|Golden Lava Puddle Appearance Mission 10 Golden Puffle.png|The fake Golden Puffle Statue. Mission 10 Golden Puffle Bait.png|The Golden Puffle used as bait in Mission 10. Golden Puffle in the Invention Cabinet.png|The Golden Puffle in the Invention Cabinet. Screenshot_1371.png|Seen at the Medieval Party 2012 and 2013. Muppets 2014 Rooms Shop.png|At the Muppets World Tour next to a Golden Anvil. Others HeheGOLDENhehe.jpg|The puffle at the bottom center left looks like a Golden Puffle. Jess0426_found_a_GOLD_PUFFLE!.png|Gold Puffles found in the Hollywood Party Commercial. Herbert_2.png|Herbert P. Bear holding the Golden Puffle statue. File:Puffle_Hotel.png|The golden puffle painted on the wall of the front of the Puffle Hotel. Golden Puffle Pist.png File:Gold Puffle garianna.png|The Golden Puffle as seen on the last page of the Spell Book. OperationpufflesneakCAR.jpg|As seen on the Membership Page. GP in QFTGP.PNG|The statue in Quest for the Golden Puffle. Winking Gold Puffle.png|A Blue Puffle wearing gold paint. Rooms Cavemine November 14 2013.png|The Gold Mine during the Quest for the Gold Puffle. Gold-puffle.png Gold Puffles Logo.png|The logo that appears on ads for the Gold Puffle. Goldenpuffle1 0.png GoldPuffleEat.PNG|A Gold Puffle eating. GoldPuffleSmile.PNG|A Gold Puffle smiling. Goldenpuffle123 0.png sdoihaduh3.png|A Gold Puffle laughing. Lloyd 7.png Gold Puffle Rug.png|The rug at the Pet Shop while walking the Gold Puffle. goldlogin.png|The log-in page containing the Gold Puffle. GoldPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Gold Puffle Mat cutout. GoldPufflePose.png Gold_puffle_stuff.png Goldpufflspng.png Gold-puffle6.png|A gold puffle wearing the Puffle Dig Helmet. Videos Disney Channel Game On - Gold Puffle My Day in Club Penguin - PufflePosh SWF *Puffle Interface *Gold Puffle (paper) *Gold Puffle (walk) Sources and References Category:The Quest for the Golden Puffle Category:Missions Category:PSA Category:Puffles Category:Special Puffles Category:Medieval Party 2012 Category:EPF Category:Operation: Puffle Category:2013 Category:Golden Puffle Category:Medieval Party 2013 Category:Puffle Obtainable from Quests Category:Cave Mine